


La maldición de la inmortalidad

by TobiasChase



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Body Modification, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Gore, Inmortal, M/M, Multi, Paraphilias, Vore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Sin duda alguna la inmortalidad era algo que la humanidad siempre ha anhelado como un sueño ideal, algo que te hacia poderoso....Hannibal Lecter y Will Graham sin duda conocian más que nada lo que era la inmortalidad y sin duda lo odiaban.La humanidad no debería añorar algo que sencillamente es monstruoso.





	1. Parte 1: Hannibal Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos sean un fic nuevo de este loco escritor, cambiando un poco- mucho- su estilo de narración a algo demasiado oscuro y es que en lugar de ser fluff bonito y kawaii, este seré gore y repulsivo, inspirandome en los ero guro japones destacando de todas ellas, la vida diaria de mai-chan :D...si esto no será nada bueno. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Que el primogénito de la familia Lecter estuviera con vida constituía a un milagro y no era solo una bonita manera de expresarse, lo cual hubiera sido algo muy bueno, si no en todo sentido. Había sido un 20 de enero, cuando después de un largo y doloroso parto el pequeño había nacido muerto. A simple vista parecía normal, sin embargo, no había señales de vida en aquel cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Una terrible noticia que tuvieron que notificar a los padres. No obstante, aquel duelo les duro poco cuando escucharon un llanto fuerte y sonoro cerca. Los médicos se acercaron al recién nacido que lloraba sin consuelo. Estaba vivo. Sin ninguna lógica.

Al principio lo primero que se considero era que fue un acto de negligencia médica, después que solo era un milagro. El niño al cual le había puesto el nombre de Hannibal pasó los primeros años de su vida bajo una estricta observación médica. Sus padres formaban parte de la aristocracia lituana por lo que el dinero no les preocupaba demasiado, solo querían estar seguro que él estuviera bien. En contra de todo, el chico no parecía tener nada malo, contaba con una buena salud, incluso era bastante inteligente para su edad.

A pesar de todo sus padres lo sobreprotegían, no dejando que su hijo saliera demasiado de la mansión que contaban como su hogar y siendo educado en casa. Eso poco o nada la importaba, la idea de ir a la escuela y convivir con los demás niños le era idea que le parecía demasiado ajena a él. Además cuando, al cumplir los cinco años, sus padres habían tenido a su hermana Mischa ya no se sentía solo.

Su vida era tranquila y monótona hasta su cumpleaños número ocho. Era un día helado de enero, como siempre estaba acompañado solo con sus padres y su hermana, no tenía amigos que tuviera que invitar y tampoco es que le disgustara estar así, al contrario, estaba feliz; sus padres no se molestaron en cumplirle cada capricho y le regalaron tantas cosas como cada año sin contar aquel pastel que secretamente esperaba con tantas ansias. Nunca pensó que aquello que era tan inocente iniciara todo.

No fue a propósito, de hecho se podía clasificar como un accidente, un pequeño acto que podría calificarse como insignificante, menos para él, por supuesto. Cuando quiso agarra más de aquel postre utilizando el cuchillo para su hermana y para él – sus padres no estaban cerca, así que no podía pedirlo, seria grosero ir solo por eso, además era un niño grande, eso era fácil- termino cortándose el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. La herida no era profunda, y la sangre que salió solo fueron unas gotas. No obstante, aquello no era importante a comparación de ver como la pequeña herida se cerraba en pocos segundos, dejando una mancha carmesí como único recuerdo de que antes hubo algo así.

— ¿Hannibal? —sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe cuando su hermana le llamo. La pequeña de tres años tomo la mano de su hermano mayor. — ¿Duele?— pregunto con ese lenguaje tan único de su edad que él lograba comprender muy bien.

—Sí, estoy bien —asintió —. ¿Después de comer no quieres ver los cisnes?— pregunto cambiando el tema de una forma sutil.

Mischa sonrió ampliamente, demostrando sin palabras lo emocionaba que estaba con esa idea. Hannibal termino se servir, esta vez sin ningún accidente de por medio y mientras la pequeña comía despreocupada un pedazo de fresa que decoraba el pastel, el miraba su dedo manchado de sangre.

Una herida no se curaba así de fácil, pensó, aunque ahora que lo recordaba nunca se había herido antes. Tal vez solo fuera algo que solo a él le pasaba- antes había visto pequeñas heridas en su hermana cuando intentaba caminar hacia un año, y no ocurrió algo similar.

Aquel pensamiento bien solo pudo haberse solo quedado en eso, sin embargo eso no ocurrió. No tardo en convertirse en algo obsesivo y aunque a vista de todos parecía que todo parecía normal con el niño, este ocultaba aquello que ameritaba todo lo contrario. No es que temiera ser descubierto, solo quería averiguar sobre aquel extraño acontecimiento por su propia cuenta.

Comenzó a hacerse pequeñas heridas en sus piernas con el fin de que nadie más las notara. La sensación de dolor incrementaba, y el tiempo en que se cerraban las heridas que se auto infligían eran inversamente proporcional al grado de la gravedad que era. Aquel experimento no duro demasiado, seguía siendo un niño y el dolor termino siendo insoportable. Había sido suficiente y sentía capaz de evitarlo por lo que su pequeña malsana adicción acabo, pero no con buenos resultados.

Como si aquello hubiera sido como dejar una droga, los síntomas de abstinencia no se hicieron esperar. Su pequeño cuerpo que ni siquiera cumplía la década de vida le traicionaba ante sus propios ideales, instándole a cortarse, hacerse daño. Una comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, era constante y demasiado molesto. Él no quería, realmente no, por lo que se limitaba a rasguñarse y pellizcarse como método para aliviar su malestar. Era insuficiente pero le aliviaba. No obstante, aquellos castigos auto impuesto no eran suficientes; tal vez físicamente eran suficientes, pero su mente, oh no, eso no era sencilla. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que aquella vida que tanto respetaba realmente era demasiado vacía, sin sentido. Estaba solo, aislado del mundo ¿era por su extraña condición? ¿Sus padres estaban consciente de eso? No tenía respuestas para eso y tampoco se atrevía a formularlas, eso solo le descubriría.

La ironía ante lo que paso realmente fue tan fuerte que para él heredero de la familia Lecter le pareció de muy mal gusto. Sus padres, sus queridos progenitores que le cuidaban tan bien que no se habían percatado que su hijo se cortaba a sus escondidas lograron observadas los sutiles daños que precedían el daño más grande y le llamaron la atención ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba ¿Tal vez era Dios el que había organizado todo eso?

Trataba de mantener la calma aquel día que estuvo con sus padres solamente en el enorme estudio con el que contaba e estudio - a diferencia de él, su pequeña hermana si podía salir, como había sucedido en esa ocasión cuando Mischa salió con sus tíos ahorrándose de ver aquel momento - y les enseño sus brazos donde supuestamente esperaban las heridas. Su piel inmaculadamente blanca no mostraba marca alguna y aunque no había pruebas físicas el confeso lo que había hecho. Y no solamente se había limitado a contarle la verdad, incluso les demostró cuando de forma imprevista tomo el abrecartas que estaba en el escritorio para clavárselo en el brazo con fuerza, perforando la epidermis, dermis e hipodermis.

El dolor era intenso y extrañamente satisfactorio. Sin duda mucho mejor que aquellos leves daños que a lo mucho solo marcaban su piel en ese tono rojizo. Claro, aquella sensación que le hizo sentir tan bien, cambio drásticamente al ver la expresión de sus padres – su padre estaba en shock, mientras su madre estaba horrorizada, al borde del llanto- y rápidamente saco la improvisada arma de su propio brazo herido, escuchando el alarido de dolor de su madre, como si ella recibiera el daño.

—Estoy bien —dijo mostrando su brazo manchando de sangre. Era demasiada que incluso pequeñas gotas del líquido carmesí caían sobre aquella alfombra persa que decoraba el piso. Hannibal se lamentó mucho por eso. —yo no quería hablarles de eso, considere que no sería apropiado, pero...

—Lo sabíamos Hannibal. —el conde intervino el pequeño monólogo de su primogénito— no pensábamos que llegarías a...estos extremos. Está castigado.

—Yo no hice nada malo —argumentó sorprendido por aquella decisión, además esa sensación de como su cuerpo se regeneraba con una diligencia profesional no ayudaba tampoco— solo exploraba mi propio cuerpo y...

—Ve a tu habitación, no quiero discutir ahora eso contigo y tampoco quiero reclamos. —ordenó.

Hannibal se contuvo de hacer una rabieta, él no caería tan bajo por lo que tomo el castigo en total silencio y abandono la habitación con dirección a su alcoba. Las últimas palabras que escucho provinieron de la quebrada garganta de su madre.

—Sabía que él era raro.

Aquellas escasas cinco palabras colaron profundo dentro de él acaparando el punzante dolor de su reciente herida física ¿su madre le consideraba un raro? ¿Realmente lo veía así? Sus pasos por lo general calmados se aceleraron sin que se diera cuenta hacia su habitación. Ahora todo tenía sentido y se sintió un completo idiota al no ver lo obvio. Era un fenómeno y sus padres lo sabían, por eso lo apartaban del resto, sería muy perjudicial que lo vieran así.

El resto del día se la paso encerrado en su habitación, negándose a ver a cualquiera, incluso a su querida hermana Mischa, aunque siendo honestos, ella fue la única que fue a buscarlo. Su hermana fue demasiado insistente, incluso comenzó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano no le abriría la puerta, fue difícil calmarla sin salir de la habitación, no obstante, no fue algo imposible y lo logro.

Cuando su cuerpo se resintió de él y se sentía tan cansado que lo único que pensaba era ir a su cama, sus padres abrieron la puerta de su habitación. Cierto, su padre contaba con una llave maestra. Eso no hizo que deshiciera de sus planeas y se metió a la cama.

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar contigo. —Hannibal Lecter VII comenzó hablar viendo el berrinche de su hijo con una curiosa gracia. No era algo que se veía todos los días.

—Yo...no quiero hablar con ustedes ¿podrían dejarme solos?—a pesar de que seguía enojados con sus padres no actuaria de forma inapropiada con ellos.

—Debimos haberte dicho esto antes, pero teníamos miedo que no pudieras entenderlo, pensábamos hacerlo cuando fueras más grande. —continuo Simonetta viendo como su hijo se dejó de ocultar de las frazadas. Se veía molesto y no lo culpaba.

— ¿Qué era un raro? —preguntó sin rodeos y a pesar de que quería ser indiferente su voz titubeo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las lágrimas estaban apareciendo de nuevo.

—Oh no. —La mujer se sintió mal al ver el aspecto de su primogénito que no pudo resistir acunarlo entre sus brazos— lo siento, yo no quería decirte eso, solo que nos dio miedo que te hicieras daño, siempre teníamos miedo que te pasara algo malo y queríamos protegerte.

—Lo que dice tu madre es la verdad —le apoyó su marido apoyando su mano en la cabeza del pequeño revolviendo sus cabellos pensando en cómo explicarle a su hijo para cesar aquella caricia. — cuando naciste, todos pensamos que estabas muerto, nadie explico cómo es que viviste, pero no nos importó porque estabas con nosotros y nos hicimos el propósito de protegerte.

— ¿No me dejaban salir por protegerme?— preguntó cauteloso.

—Sí, solo queríamos protegerte de todos los peligros, pero creo que no hicimos un buen trabajo— suspiro cansado. — debimos habernos dado cuenta que te hacías daño, lo hubiéramos evitado...

—Lo siento— le interrumpió recargándose en el regazo de su madre que no parecía querer soltarlo.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —le consoló su madre besando su frente— pero no pasara de nuevo, nosotros te cuidaremos. —su promesa le causaba consuelo y quiso creerle, quería parar todo pero para ser sincero no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba su ayuda. Al menos le apoyarían, ya no se sentía solo.

—Debo de disculparme con Mischa— se apartó de su madre secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. — fui demasiado grosero con ella.

—Claro ve con ella— asintió su padre dándole permiso, además vería a su hermano que se iría esa noche, aquella visita era momentánea y quería despedirse junto a su esposa.

Sin que le tuvieran que decir dos veces salió de su habitación para ir a la de su pequeña hermana. Cuando llegó y antes de abrir la puerta, considero su decisión, era demasiado tarde y no quería molestarla, no obstante cuando pensó en desistir y mejor verla mañana la puerta se abrió. La pequeña ya tenía el pijama puesto y su rostro mostraba una gran somnolencia, por supuesto, su expresión cambio cuando vio a su hermano que no tardo en abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Correspondió el gesto con gusto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con Mischa pero esta solo le sonrió. Estaba perdonado y sintió alivio. — gracias ¿no deberías estar dormida? Es demasiado tarde para que sigas despierta— reprocho suavemente.

—Duerme conmigo. —pidió sujetando la mano de su hermano mirándole con esos ojos de cachorro que el niño no pudo resistir.

Asintió con la cabeza como muestra de aprobación y los dos entraron al cuarto de la niña. A diferencia del suyo, el cuarto de su hermana era mucho más infantil: las paredes estaban pintadas con colores pastel y muchos peluches de diversos tamaños decoraban toda la estancia. Su cama se ubicaba en el centro y era digno de una pequeña princesa como ella. La pequeña no tardo en sumergirse ahí, cubriéndose con las colchas de color rosa pálido para esperar a que su hermano se uniera.

Hannibal con calma apago las luces y fue con cuidado en la oscuridad para ir acostarse a un lado de su hermana y abrazarla.

—Buenas noches. —beso su cabeza sintiendo como la pequeña se acomodaba mejor en sus brazos quedándose completamente dormida. Él siguió su ejemplo poco después, casi sin darse cuenta.

...  
Cuando su hermano Robert y su esposa Murasaki se marcharon y los pequeños dormían plácidamente, ignorando lo que pasaba, sus padres discutían sobre los cambios que harían en su familia, en especial sobre Hannibal en el gran salón de la mansión. El recuerdo de ver a su hijo apuñalarse a sí mismo en el brazo era una escena que juraban no volverían a ocurrir de nuevo.

Por el momento mantendrían a su hijo lejos de todo objeto punzo cortante, no es que fuera permanente, pero era un buen método de prevención. También reducirían sus condiciones tan estrictas, le dejarían salir con ellos, realmente no era saludable que estuviera todo el día encerrado en casa, incluso la idea de que asistiera al colegio era una posibilidad. Tenían que reconocer que le sobreprotegían mucho y en lugar de cuidarlo, le estaban haciendo daño. Debían ser buenos padres y procurarle una buena vida.

—Arreglaremos esto —habló el conde Lecter a su esposa que asintió levemente sintiendo como las manos de su esposo envolvían las suyas. — él es un niño bastante inteligente, solo necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Eso espero, yo no quiero que pase lo mismo cuando nació. —suspiró para escuchar como tocaban a la puerta. Los golpes eran fuertes que un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Tenía un mal presentimiento y al ver el rostro de su esposo se dio cuenta que no era la única.

—Ve arriba con los niños. —ella negó de inmediato y los golpes se hicieron más fuertes. —Simonetta, hazme caso. —pidió y ella aceptó a regañadientes.

Cuando la vio marchase una pregunta rondaba en su cerebro ¿Dónde estaban todos? Con esos ruidos, los empleados que trabajaban para él debieron escucharlo también, acercarse, pero ahora el único ruido que había en el lugar era el de la puerta principal. Algo estaba mal, pero no debía perder más el tiempo, buscó el arma que escondía ahí, encontrándola sin carga en unos minutos cuando misteriosamente los golpes cesaron. Eso no le alivio en lo absoluto y de inmediato busco las balas.

No volvieron a tocar la puerta, en esta ocasión le dispararon a la cerradura; los que estuvieran afuera habían perdido la paciencia de ser "amables" el hombre sostuvo firme el arma, se quien fuese, el los enfrentarían, defendería a su familia, incluso con su vida si era necesario. No tuvo que avanzar, los invasores avanzaron más rápido llegando con él. Eran cinco hombres armados vestidos completamente de negro y con capuchas cubriendo su rostro. Daban miedo, tenía que admitir, aunque sea solo para él.

— ¿Dónde está el niño?— habló el que estaba al frente del grupo apuntándole con una pistola automática de 9 m que a comparación de su revólver calibre 22 era insignificante.— el pequeño, Hannibal ¿Dónde demonios está?

— ¿De que estas hablando? —la pregunta le dejo confundido ¿Por qué le preguntaba sobre su hijo?

—No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, eso puede salvar tus pelotas si nos das lo que quieres. —al ver que el hombre no parecía no parecía cooperar solo negó— ¿Por qué todos tienen que ser unos necios? Pot, busca al mocoso — ordeno a uno de los hombres que no tardo en acatar la orden.

El hombre miro como el hombre se iba con calma hacia la escalera que conectaba a la planta de arriba. No, él no lo permitiría por lo que con una rapidez que en otro momentos hubiera admirado le apunto disparándole la cabeza matándole en el acto. Aquel pequeño logro no tuvo una victoria definitiva, así como a su víctima, su destino termino igual: una bala incrustada en el cerebro había dado fin a su vida.

—Hombre necio, tal vez hubieras vivido si cooperabas —ironizó el líder —hay que subir, de seguro están ahí.

El sonido de los disparos se había escuchado desde allí. Simonetta se sentía aterrorizada, pero debía poner a salvo a sus hijos que en esos momentos se mantenían abrazados a ella sin ninguna intención de separarse de su madre. Sabía que no podía mantenerlos a su lado y los metió a su habitación.

—Por favor, cuida a tu hermana —le pidió a su hijo mayor y aunque parecía negarse y pedirle que se quedara con ellos, que se escondiera no lo hizo y cerró la puerta.

Su muerte fue más rápida que la del Conde, un disparo en la nuca cuando estaba de espaldas termino con su vida; su cuerpo cayó al lado de la puerta que forzaron en abrir. A los niños nos les dio tiempo de esconderse, el miedo los había mantenido paralizados. A pesar de eso, Hannibal se puso delante de su hermana, no le harían daño o el menos eso no lo mataría, aunque esa afirmación no estaba comprobada. El líder detuvo a sus hombres y se acercó a los niños; el objetivo era solo Hannibal, la niña solo constituía una carga. Aunque si resultaba ser igual de especial que su hermano, le pagarían el doble.

—Nos llevaremos a los dos —ordenó Vladis Grutas hincándose para quedar a la altura de los menores. Hannibal olio más cerca el fétido olor que expulsaba por su boca a pesar de estar cubierta que le provoco un profundo asco mientras veía aquellos fríos ojos azules eran como unas filosas dagas. — el señor Molson Verger estará completamente complacido.

Quería defenderse, quería defender a su hermana de aquellos hombres, sin embargo ¿Qué podía hacer un niño de ocho años con una extraña capacidad de regeneración? Eso no lo hacía fuerte de ninguna manera y por primera vez sintió que aquello que aquella peculiaridad era en realidad algo demasiado inútil. Él no recibió un disparo en la cabeza como sus padres. Un golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente, envolviéndole en una terrible oscuridad.

Continuara.


	2. Parte 2: Will Graham

A diferencia de Hannibal, Will no llego al mundo muerto; su nacimiento era tan común como los millones de niños en el mundo y como tal, era considerado como el montón una tarde lluviosa del 26 de agosto en Luisiana, dos años después de aquel extraño acontecimiento en otra parte del mundo, por lo que nunca se tuvo sospecha de absolutamente nada. 

Tampoco tuvo la calidez de una familia cariñosa como la tuvo el joven Lituano: la relación de sus padres era demasiado problemática, pasando por peleas constantes donde tenía la horrible desgracia de ver en primera fila. Su padre, Thomas Graham era un timador experto que por necesidad y sencilla paranoia tenía que mudarse de vez en cuando, algo que su madre, Eliza Graham soportaba con una fuerza sobrenatural. Porque tenía que ser una buena esposa, una buena madre. 

En muchas ocasiones sentía que la principal causa de sus conflictos se debían a su culpa y es que, a pesar de que todavía no demostraba aquella peculiaridad suya era clasificado como un raro. Su extraña empatía por lo general solo lo hacían aislarse de los demás, a su temprana edad le era incapaz soportar las emociones de los demás. No hubo necesidad de terceros para mantenerlo solo y aunque su madre trataba de animarlo, diciendo que no estaba mal, su padre tenía otra opinión, alegando que su primogénito solo estaba exagerando y era un llorón. Nunca pudo mejorar en nada. 

No todo era tan malo, las constantes mudanzas de sus padres le habían dado una nueva perspectiva a su soledad. No tenía nada de malo estar solo, de todos modos los iba dejar y por ende, aquel esfuerzo no hubiera valido para nada la pena.

Lo único que posiblemente compartían era la pérdida. Y mientras el pequeño Hannibal se convertía en un huérfano junto con su pequeña hermana en una fría noche a manos de aquellos crueles hombres, él solo lo sería a medias en manos de un accidente estúpido. Aunque bueno la carretera I-4 en Florida, que parecía un imán de choques y que cruzaba desde Tampa hasta Daytona Beach así que era de lo más factible que sucediera. Pero cuando eso sucedió el solo contaba con siete años y lo consideraba idiota. 

El accidente había ocurrido en la noche en una de sus tantas “mudanzas” improvisadas. Si eso fuera una competencia de que mudanza duraba menos tiempo, sin duda aquella ganaría un record; su padre había llegado y por las prisas solo pudieron cargar con algunas prendas, los documentos que sus padres siempre consideraban demasiado importantes y el dinero que tenían ahorrado. Quería saber el motivo, siempre quería saber el motivo, pero jamás le dijeron nada. Como su hijo, solo tenía que obedecer, sentarse en el asiento trasero del automóvil y ser un espectador mudo de la nueva pelea de sus progenitores. 

Todo ocurría como siempre, entonces ¿Por qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue el detalle que hizo que todo fuera diferente? ¿Sus padres estaban más enfrascados en su estúpida discusión que su concentración era nula? ¿O era su culpa? Sea cual fuera la respuesta, el resultado ya había pasado y antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo respecto, perdieron el control del auto, chocando contra otro que pasaba de forma desprevenida en el otro carril. Lo único que pudo ver desde su asiento fue el capo arrugarse como si fuera papel y el vidrio del parabrisas quebrarse en mil pedazos; después todo se volvió oscuro.

…

—¡Sigue con vida! —Escucha una voz desconocida cerca de él, gritando aquellas palabras ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Quería saber que estaba pasando, quería saber dónde estaban sus padres, si se encontraba con vida, tal y como él—¡Vengan aquí!

Lentamente abrió los ojos, entendiendo lentamente que pasaba a su alrededor; muchas personas se habían acercado al incidente y varias ambulancias se habían apostado ahí ayudando a los sobreviviente y cargar los cuerpos de los fallecidos. El sonido de todo realmente horrible, querían que se callaran. Quiso hablar, pero ni siquiera logro articular ni la más mísera silaba al sentir un intenso dolor en la garganta, como si su tráquea estuviera bloqueada con algo. Aprovechando que el paramédico que le encontró se hallaba algo distraído, llevo una de sus manos a su cuello sintiendo el frio del pedazo metal que le había atravesado.

Tomo entre sus pequeñas manos el objeto y cerrando sus ojos quiso sacárselo de su cuerpo, logrando un intenso dolor y la atención de los paramédicos que le detuvieron, después de todo, aquello era arriesgado y podría perder la vida. Sin poder hacer nada, fue llevado a la ambulancia. La anestesia que pronto corrió por sus venas le hizo regresar a la oscuridad de nuevo. 

 

…

Cuando regreso de nuevo a la consciencia sin nada extraño atravesando su cuerpo, la confusión volvía como siempre. Por lo que escuchaba de los médicos, enfermeras y las esporádicas visitas de su padre, que él siguiera con vida constituía un milagro: había sufrido una hemorragia severa y se había declarado muerto por unos escasos minutos antes de que se dieran cuenta que, a pesar de eso, su cuerpo seguía teniendo pulso. Eso no fue lo único extraño en su caso, la herida de su cuello fue satura, esta parecía había sido curada en cuestión de horas sin mostrar cicatriz alguna, cuando todos estaban seguros que esta, además de tardar en curarse por completo unos mesas, jamás se marcharía de su cuello.   
De hecho, ni siquiera tenía un motivo de porque quedarse en el hospital más que la “observación”. También se había enterado que su madre falleció en el lugar, quebrándose el cuello. No había sufrido, eran las palabras que frecuentemente utilizaban para consolarlo, pero eso no funcionaba, el dolor que sentía superaba por mucho al que había experimentado en el accidente. 

Fácilmente todo pudo haber acabado ahí, con el tiempo los médicos no lograban encontrar una explicación lógica para su extraordinaria condición de regeneración, dejando al huérfano en paz, podía volver a casa con su padre. Si tan solo tuviera una casa a la cual volver. Y si su padre decidera dejar las cosas por la paz, algo que no sucedería jamás; y es si había algo que distinguiera a Thomas Graham era de ser una persona que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de sacar provecha y eso incluía aquella habilidad inusual con la que contaba su primogénito. 

No tardó mucho en convertirse en el centro de todos los medios morbosos de Estados Unidos; después de todas las personas pagarían mucho dinero por ver aquel pequeño que tenía una habilidad única y su querido padre simplemente no se negaría ante la petición del público, convirtiendo su vida un poco más miserable de lo acostumbrado. 

Aún tenía que moverse de un lado para otro, como toda celebridad, era llamado para aparecer en shows, entrevistas en las cuales se sentía incapaz de permanecer y aun así permanecer en contra de su voluntad. No tardó mucho en odiar esa vida, deseando volver al pasado, cuando solo eran su pequeña familia disfuncional y él viajando por todo el ancho y largo país sin levantar ninguna sospecha como todos los nómadas de su clase. 

Todo ese círculo ridículo duro cerca de un año y antes de que las cosas malas se convirtieran en algo incluso peor, hubo un momento en el cual pensó que sucedería todo lo contrario, que no todo sería un desastre y tener un tanto control en su vida. 

—Will, tenemos que hacer este espectáculo como todos los días. —Thomas miraba con una expresión aburrida a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo donde se refugiaba—. Solo será este día, mañana tendrás un descanso.

—Hoy no. —El pequeño de ochos años parecía igual o más cansado que su progenitor, aunque por motivos demasiado diferentes. Se suponía que ese día se cumpliría el primer aniversario de la muerte de su madre y realmente no estaba de los ánimos suficientes para fingir que todo estaba bien ante un montón de hipócritas que también aparentaban que todo estaba bien. 

Cuando dejo de escuchar los reclamos y falsas ofertas de su padre, se acercó a la ventana de su habitación para abrirla, agradeciendo que vivían en la planta baja y que para escapar no necesitaba saltar varios pisos. Escapar era una manera cobarde ante ese problema, pero realmente no encontraba manera de explicarle a su padre que estaba harto de todo eso, así que solo decidió escaparse. Ya después vería como afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. 

…

No, definitivamente salir de su casa no había sido una idea excelente por muchas razones cuando se detuvo a tomar aire después de obligarse a correr todo lo que le permitían sus piernas y sentía que nadie más le perseguía. Bien, era su error pensar que al salir no pasaría nada, no obstante, al ser tan conocido no tardaría mucho tiempo sin llamar la atención, después de todo ¿Quién no podía resistirse acercarse al niño que no superaba los diez años que veían en televisión a media noche recibiendo torturas leves solo para demostrar que sus heridas desaparecían por arte de magia?

Suspiro cansado al pensar en cómo tuvo que huir hace poco de todos los curiosos que le miraban con asco o lástima ¿Qué era peor? ¿Realmente eso importaba ahora? No le gustaba eso, se estaba hartando de todo eso, esas miradas, las personas en general y todo por culpa de tener ese maldito “don” como todos lo llamaban ¿Don? Ja, que gracioso sonaba eso. Eso no era un don, el dolor que tenía que soportar era horrible a pesar de que desaparecían en poco tiempo. Si pudiera, apostaría todo que aquellos que lo envidiaban no soportarían un día estar en sus zapatos.

¿Y qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada. Era todavía un menor edad y legalmente su padre tenía que hacerse cargo de él, pagando todo lo necesario para no ser acusado como negligencia. Como un objeto. Suponía que ya podía hacer algo al respecto cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, podía huir de todo y de todos y vivir en algún lugar apartado. Oh sí, eso sonaba demasiado mal. Una casa lejos de la sociedad “civilizada” junto a los perros que tanto añoraba. Solo era esperar. 

Si tan solo el tiempo pasará más rápido. 

Bien, basta de lamentaciones y sumergirse en el auto compasión ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Si bien, su familia había sido nómada desde que su memoria le permitía recordar, era la primera vez que estaba solo en las calles. Otro grave error. Estaba perdido. 

Por supuesto que no podía pedir ayuda de nadie, no había en nadie en quien confiar de todas maneras, por lo que la única manera de regresar a casa sería caminar. En el camino ya vería algo que se le hiciera familiar para regresar a casa. Y por supuesto, tendría que ser más precavido al caminar y no toparse con gente indeseable y, si en caso de que eso sucediera, correr con más cautela. 

Su plan funciono a media. Se escondía de las personas que parecían mirarle extraño y tuvo éxito en no ser acechado de nuevo, no obstante, conforme pasaba las horas, parecía que estaba perdiendo cada vez más en aquella ciudad. 

Se sentía cansado, con hambre y aunque quisiera negarlo, también tenía miedo ¿Qué pasaba si no volvía a casa? Seria libre, pero también viviría como un vagabundo y uno de los que no mueren de hambre porque simplemente no podía morir ¿o si podía? La inanición no era una herida, posiblemente si podría morir. La idea, por muy oscura que fuera, le reconforto un poco. El frio comenzaba a colarse en la noche y en sus huesos. Tal vez si tendría que buscar ayuda, a la policía de ser posible. 

El lugar donde parecía estar era demasiado pobre. Los edificios se encontraban en pésimas situaciones y estaban llenos de grafitis y paso por varios vagabundos que pasaban con sus carritos que estaban llenos de botellas de plástico y latas de refresco que le ignoraban por completo. Estaba en su medio, en su hogar y, demonios, no pensó extrañarlo tanto como ahora. 

No quería llamar a la policía en esos momentos. Tal vez volver a casa al otro día le haría entender a su padre que estaba cansado en ir a esos horribles shows y que solo quería la vida medio normal que tenía en el pasado. Solo necesitaba encontrar un buen lugar para pasar la noche y recuperar fuerzas para seguir mañana, incluso pedir ayuda. 

En esos momentos, darse cuenta de cómo sus padres seleccionaban las casas abandonadas para poder vivir, él hizo lo mismo encontrando un departamento solo en uno de los tantos edificios en el último piso. La puerta tenía una cerradura muy pobre, con una tarjeta que estaba tirada en el suelo con el resto de basura logro abrir la puerta. El lugar no tenía tenia electricidad, lo que era una pena, la única luz con la que contaba era con la del exterior que se filtraba en la ventana sin vidrio que estaba cerca. Era mejor que nada, suponía, así no tenía que ver en lo horrible que era el interior de ese lugar hasta la mañana cuando tuviera que abandonarla. 

No paso más que un par de pasos cuando una especie de bulto se interpuso en su camino haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo y se lastimará la nariz. Cosa de nada, incluso si estaba sangrando, eso sería cosa de segundos. Lo que si era preocupante era que el bulto comenzará a moverse a lo que retrocedió de formas instintiva ¿es que no podía hacer nada sin equivocarse?

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó el ya no bulto poniéndose de pie. Por el tamaño y el tono de la voz, parecía ser un chico de más o menos su edad. 

—Pensé que la casa estaba sola. —Realmente no sabía que decir en esos momentos, por lo que se limitó a decir lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza—. Si quieres, me puedo ir, buscaré otro sitio. 

—Oh, no tengo ningún problema con eso, solo es fastidioso cuando intentas dormir alguien te pateé cuando intentes dormir —negó el extraño con simpatía. Bueno, no le había tocado encontrarse con un loco. 

El chico se llamaba Matthew Brown, tenía 11 años, dos de ellos viviendo en las calles después de abandonar su hogar pues ya no soportaba ver los constantes maltratos que su padre cometía contra su madre o eso fue lo que le contó cuando se ofreció una cena que no eran más que una lata de frijoles cocidos de forma tosca en una improvisada fogata en una cubeta de aluminio, uno sentado en cada lado, recibiendo algo de calor. Aquella comida nunca le supo más deliciosa y con el estómago un poco lleno contó su historia, sin sorprenderse que el chico lo reconociera. 

—No puedo creer que conozca alguien famoso. —Los ojos azules del muchacho parecía brillar más que el fuego que había en medio de ambos —. No creo que nadie me crea si se lo cuento a alguien. 

—Y no tienes que contarlo —negó Will cuando escucho eso —, nadie tiene que saber que estuve aquí. 

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, igual no creo que nadie me crea de todas maneras — se encogió de hombros y sintió que podía confiar en su palabra —. Aunque no entiendo que haces aquí, deberías estar en un lugar mejor, rodeado de lujos y esas cosas. 

—No me pagan a mí, pero si fuera así lo detestaría —soltó con gran desdén para sorpresa del otro chico para añadir—: pero supongo que esa es la vida que me tocó vivir, supongo. 

—No deberías ser tan pesimista, amigo, de hecho deberías tomar ventaja de eso. —Will miró extrañado al otro chico que se levantó para ponerse a su lado —. Si eres el protagonista de esto, toma ventaja, chantajea a tu padre si es necesario y hazte a respetar. 

El más joven de los dos se quedó sin palabras, incluso cuando Matt pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, en un amistoso abrazo. Tenía razón, por él su padre estaba ganando dinero sin esforzarse un poco. El dolor y la miseria le tocaban a él ¿Por qué permitirlo? ¿Por qué tener que esperar los 18 años para ser libre? Su mente era inmadura considero que era lo justo. 

—Veré que puedo hacer —comentó. 

—Es bueno saber eso —dándole una palmada se alejó —, buscare algo para que puedas dormir, no tardo. 

—No te preocupes. 

Matt consiguió algunos cartones para que pudiera dormir en el frio suelo junto con papel periodo que podía usar para cubrirse aunque sea un poco. Will no tardó mucho en dormirse a pesar de lo incomodo que se encontraba, dolores mucho peores había tenido que soportar. Descanso un poco al menos. 

…

Al día siguiente Matt se ofreció a llevarlo a casa, tardándose menos de lo que había pensado. Para Will despedirse del pequeño vagabundo fue realmente difícil. No tenía amigos y realmente por su nula experiencia no sabía decir que ese chico lo era, aunque por lo que había hecho por él no sentía que debía dudar de eso. 

— ¿Nos veremos después? —pregunto con duda. No le gustaba la idea de no ver más a la única persona que fue amable con él.

El chico solo se le quedo viendo, como si estuviera analizando esa pregunta para asentir con el cabeza bastante decidido. No es que él fuera de tener amigos tampoco y aquel chico extraño le agradaba bastante. 

—Pasaré mañana, no es que me extrañen en mi “casa” —acentuó las comillas en su oración para acercarse al chico y darle un abrazo de despedida. Will no supo cómo reaccionar, pero daba igual —, nos vemos. 

—Cuídate. —No quería decir eso, quería pedirle que se quedara su lado o mejor, irse con él y olvidar todo. 

Cuando Matthew desapareció después de su campo de vista fue a paso lento por su casa, pensando en que decirle a su padre, que seguramente estaría enojado con él por dejarlo varado en la apretada agenda que tenía con él. No tenía miedo en realidad, solo no quería hacerlo. Apenas toco la puerta para anunciar su llegada cuando esta se abrió lentamente. A decir verdad eso no le sorprendía realmente, a veces solían suceder esos descuidos, pero ahora no parecía ser en esa ocasión. 

Entro con cautela en la casa encontrándola inquietantemente silenciosa. Tal vez su padre estaba preocupado por él y fue a buscarlo ¿la puerta abierta? La ansiedad que tendría seguro no le hubiera dejado tomar la precaución de cerrarla con propiedad. Claro, eso pasaría si su padre mostraría preocupación por él y aunque la idea era hermosa, no se lo podía creer. 

Un ruido en su habitación llamo su atención. De seguro ahí estaba Thomas Graham, esperándole con esa expresión seria y taciturna. Bien, suponía que ya no podía retrasar más el momento en debatir con él. El olor de la sangre pasó por sus fosas nasales cuando entro en el cuarto para ver que no solo estaba su padre –o lo que quedaba en él- con dos hombres vestidos a su lado. 

No pudo escapar; antes de retroceder uno de los hombres se acercó para tomarlo de los cabellos mientras otro le apuntaba con el arma. Sorprendentemente, le daba igual que le disparará, no iba a morir, aunque fuera lo mejor. 

— ¿La vas a disparar? No creo que ponga resistencia ¿verdad? —Will no respondió a lo que el hombre respondió, ni si quisiera cuando jalo con más fuerza su cabello haciendo que se elevara unos centímetros.

—Solo es evitar molestias —argumentó el otro hombre, quitándole el seguro al arma, poniendo el cañón en la sien del niño. — Si es como el otro niño entonces nos dará tiempo.

Aquello realmente le había llamado la atención en realidad y a pesar de estar en esa precaria situación sintió deseos de preguntar por el chico de que estaban hablando. Las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, el hombre que le sostenía le aparto un poco de él y el disparo se efectuó. Por unos segundos sintió como la bala perforaba el cráneo, traspasaba su cerebro y se abría paso por su nuca para salir con menos fuerza de como salió antes de caer en la dulce muerte por una horas. Como un sueño profundo, uno en donde ya no quería despertar.

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo con ustedes.  
> Realmente esto es uno de mis fics más oscuros que he escrito y miren que esto solo es la introducción de la historia, por lo que a partir del tercer capítulo iré resolviendo las dudas que tengan, no se preocupen.   
> ¿Qué opinan al respecto? Comentar es gratis, también sus críticas son bienvenidas, uno siempre mejora con ellas.  
> Con esto, me despido, esperando vernos pronto. Cuídense.


	3. Parte III: El chico nuevo

Cuando Will Graham regresó de nuevo al mundo sintió como su cuerpo entumecido por haber permanecido en el misma posición por un lapso indeterminado de tiempo, pero era algo de lo que no se encontraba demasiado seguro. A decir verdad no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, sólo que unos tipos habían estado en su casa, asesinado a su padre y luego le dieron un tiro en la cabeza mientras hablaban de algo que no tenía idea ¿Por qué había sucedido eso? A pesar de su corta edad, su mente empezó a divagar entre diversas teorías que podrían explicar el móvil del crimen lo que le cansó con el paso del tiempo al no encontrar nada que lo satisficiera.

De todos modos no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse a donde sea que él estuviera encerrado. Se preguntaba si los dueños de esos pasos eran de los hombres que había visto antes de morir. Sea la respuesta que fuera, sentía que no importaba demasiado, su destino no es que fuera a mejorar si las variables aumentaban. Los pasos se detuvieron y el sonido de unos murmullos apareció, apenas notables e incapaces de descifrar.

Quiso estirarse un poco más, sin embargo, en ese momento se había dado cuenta que sus extremidades no solo se hallaban entumidas sino que también estaban amarradas lo cual, pensó, era demasiado innecesario y frustrante. Los murmullos se acabaron, el niño reaccionó y en un vano intento de desesperación intentó mover su necio cuerpo hacia atrás; seguro se estaba viendo como un idiota- 

Ahora lo único que le servía en esos momentos era su sentido del oído por lo que detuvo todo impulso de movimiento y se limitó a escuchar como abrían el candado y hacían pasado una cadena. Al abrir la puerta, su vista fue lo primero que perdió, ya que su repentino contacto de la luz lo dejó ciego por unos segundos. 

Antes de poder adaptarse al medio, unas grandes manos le tocaron con precisión sus tobillos y muñecas atadas, con una ansiedad parecida a la de un niño en Navidad para después tomarlo de los brazos, jalándole hacia adelante para obligarlo a ponerse de pie. Sus piernas, por supuesto, no tardaron mucho en ceder a la gravedad, cayendo de nalgas en el frio suelo. El piso era de granito, medito cuando lo toco con sus manos. 

— Patético —escucho decir de un extraño y aunque aquello le había ofendido sabía que ahora era mejor quedarse callado —. No se ve tan impresionante como en televisión. 

¿Así que era eso? No le sorprendía en lo absoluto si se trataba de un desquiciado que se había obsesionado con él maltrato que le habían hecho pasar por televisión, queriendo experimentar con el dolor que le hacían pasar, llegar incluso mucho más lejos que simples cortes con navajas pequeñas. Si, estaba demasiado jodido. 

Cuando sus ojos por fin se sintieron capaces de abrir se dio cuenta de los dos hombres que estaban delante de él. Uno lo había identificado de inmediato; era el hombre que le había puesto una bala en el cerebro- El otro, el hombre que le había llamado patético, era nuevo. Era alto y fornido, vestido de una forma demasiado ostentosa; cuando el hombre se agacho para mirarlo mejor se dio cuenta que la ropa no encajaba para nada con sus rasgos toscos y poco agraciados junto con ese cabello rubio sucio. Bajo la mirada de inmediato cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con las vacías cuencas del hombre que sonrió por aquel leve movimiento. 

— Aunque será útil, espero que al menos no sea como el otro muchacho que tengo en casa —llevo su mano para acariciar los cabellos rizados y oscuros de nueva adquisición —. No eres muy hablador ¿verdad? —preguntó a lo que el silencio fue su única respuesta. En condiciones normales lo golpearía por esa insolencia. Ya sería otro momento —. Llévalo al auto —ordenó. 

—Como usted ordene, señor Verger —El tono del hombre sonaba profesional, leal a su amo. Will no puso ninguna resistencia cuando lo cargaron como un vulgar saco de papas, viendo aquella reducida habitación donde había estado antes, queriendo permanecer en ese lugar y acurrucarse en su oscuridad. 

Y, si tenía suerte, morir ahí.

…

Muy ajena a los asuntos de su padre, una pequeña de sólo siete años caminaba de forma apresurada por los largos pasillos de lo que era su hogar; el lugar era enorme, una imponente mansión rústica que en lugar de desmoronarse con el tiempo iba alzándose con un orgullo imponente, desafiando todo a su paso. Margot Verger era muy pequeña todavía para entender eso pero sentía que realmente no era demasiado. Ni siquiera podía considerarlo como su casa.

Eran pensamientos demasiado deprimentes por lo que trató de no pensar mucho en eso, mucho menos ahora que tenía una oportunidad para verlo. No muchas veces podía hacerlo por lo que tenía que aprovechar ahora que la seguridad se había reducido en el interior del lugar. Ni siquiera Mason estaba ahí para molestarla. 

Su pequeña carrera llegó a su fin al lugar que deseaba; el sótano, que como era de esperarse era de un tamaño exageradamente grande y el único que no tenía derecho acercarse sola. Ella no era ninguna amenaza, meditaba cada vez que lograba escabullirse; solo era una niña, la menor de la familia Verger y la que no tenía ningún valor. Además, jamás lo sabrían. 

Con impaciencia palpó entre sus ropas unas llaves que se encontraban en uno de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón para levantarse de puntillas e introducirla en la manija, escuchando con ansiedad el mecanismo interno de aquel aparato ceder y abrirse con una lentitud agobiante. Por su fortuna, en esa ocasión había ido un poco más rápido y dando un fuerte empujón la puerta se abrió a la habitación de paredes blancas, bien iluminada pese a su ubicación. 

Aquel lugar era grande y con un escaso mobiliario; una cama individual, un ropero, un pequeño librero y una mesa con solo una silla. Todo del mismo color blanco de las paredes y atornillado al suelo por alguien tenía la intención de moverlos. Cosas muy banales y sin importancia para la pequeña Margot que dando una leve inspección al cuarto logró ver a Hannibal Lecter. 

El niño ya de 10 años se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la habitación sentado en el suelo de forma despreocupada, bastante distraído, pasando el tiempo leyendo como para darse cuenta que no estaba solo en la habitación hasta que estuvo enfrente de él. 

—Hola Hannibal —saludó la chica, esperando a que el chico le contestará, sin lograr nada en lo absoluto —. ¿Estás bien?

Hannibal asintió para poner una mano a su lado dando una invitación muda a que se sentara a su lado a lo que Margot, sintiéndose levemente decepcionada, acepto. Como echaba de menos su voz, era demasiado interesante escuchar lo que salía de esa boca tan inteligente y la entendía, pero eso había acabado solo unos cuantos meses desde lo de Mischa. También la extrañaba mucho. 

— Papá fue por el chico de la televisión —contó llamando la atención del muchacho —. No pensé que lo hiciera, pero se lo contó a Mason por eso pude venir. 

Hannibal no dijo nada, como era de esperarse aunque de tener el sentido del habla de nuevo tampoco es que pudiera hablar de nuevo; no le interesaba demasiado lo que hiciera aquel hombre, se sentía demasiado indiferente con eso y no creía que fuera capaz de aportar algo. Vio a Margot y se dio cuenta que ella tenía una opinión igual; sin duda era mejor mantener la boca cerrado. Siempre era mejor mantenerla bien cerrada. 

— Al menos no estarás solo y eso es bueno ¿No te parece? —preguntó, manteniendo un optimismo que muchas veces dudaba mantener en alto —. Y tampoco te harán esas cosas tan seguido. 

El rubio negó con la cabeza, declinando con su habitual mutismo el lado bueno que podía suponer la llegada de ese chico. No estaba solo, la tenía a ella u aunque no podían verse todos los días estaba agradecido por los breves momentos que eran lo suficientes; no se sentía capaz de soportar la compañía de alguien por mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, si bien se consideraba beneficioso que él chico llamado Will cargará con el sufrimiento de alguna parte de los “experimentos” él no podía verlo así. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que le habían hecho a su pequeña hermana como para que ese chico le echará más carga a su consciencia. 

—Creo que no debí decir eso, lo siento —se disculpó la chica —. ¿Quieres que te dejé solo? —Preguntó y aunque Hannibal sabía que asentir era un gesto demasiado grosero y desconsiderado -la chica se había arriesgado demasiado sólo para verlo- pero lo hizo de todos modos. Quería disfrutar un poco de la soledad antes de esa misma se terminara. 

La chica no objeto nada ¿Qué sentido tenía discutir con alguien que jamás le regresaría nada? Ni siquiera cuando podía hablar por lo que levantó, sacudiendo un poco su ropa, topándose en el camino una pequeña protuberancia que había olvidado hasta ese momento. Hubiera reído por su descuido si el momento hubiera sido el adecuado, pero no lo era. No tardó mucho en extraerlo. 

— Ten, sé que tengo prohibido darte comida, pero sé que todo lo que te dan...no sabe bien —explicó tendiéndole unas pequeñas galletas de mantequilla envueltas por varias servilletas. Por un momento se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar esa mala palabra que empezaba con m, sabía que Hannibal no le encontraba nada de gracioso que ella hablará con vulgaridades a pesar de la secreta costumbre de hacerlo de vez en cuando. 

El chico se enderezó un poco y observo el pequeño postre, como un gato callejero que con la experiencia no aceptaba a la primera la comida ofrecida por el temor de una muerte dolorosa a causa de un envenenamiento. Pero Margot no era de esas personas crueles y estúpidas -era lo que la distinguía de su familia y la amaba por eso- y él no era un gato que podía morir por lo que lo tomó sonriendo un poco. Una forma muy propia de él para dar las gracias. 

Un pequeño gesto que para la pequeña era más que suficiente; hacia mucho que no mostraba ninguna emoción más que la depresión por la muerte de su hermana y que ella fuera la causante de ese gran avance le hacía sentir tan orgullosa, como solo una niña de siete años puede estarlo- Se acercó y tras darle un beso fraternal -como los que nunca le daría a Mason- y una promesa de volver a verlo y darle la bienvenida al nuevo le dejó, asegurándose de cerrar de nuevo con seguro y dar la impresión que no había pasado nada. Algo demasiado astuto para su edad, Hannibal estaba orgulloso de ella. 

Miró por otro rato la pequeña bola que estaba entre sus manos, sintiendo el hambre cuando su sensible sentido olfativo detecto el olor de esas sencillas galletas. Con cuidado fue desenvolviendo la servilleta, notando la forma torpe en la que estaban envueltas hasta desvelar las galletas fragmentadas. Antes eso no le hubiera gustado, no obstante, en esa ocasión no tardó mucho en comérselas. Sabían deliciosas, seguramente le hubieran gustado a Mischa. 

Mischa- De repente y sin ninguna razón que lo justificara más que su propia mente trastornada, su paladar que saboreaba el dulce de la harina fundida con azúcar glass y mantequilla cambio a un sabor más oscuro, metálico. A sangre. Sintió náuseas y sin poder evitarlo se puso de pie con sus piernas temblorosas para caminar el diminuto cuarto de baño para inclinarse delante del retrete y descargar las pocas galletas sin digerir correctamente mezcladas con la amarga bilis transparente. 

Sus ojos granates se encontraba apagados y levemente húmedos por las lágrimas mirando los desechos que hizo en el excusado. Lo siento, Margot, realmente sabían muy bien. Se quedó un tiempo en esa posición hasta que recupero algo de fuerzas para regresar al cuarto y eliminar todo rastro de galletas sin poder comérselas, tirándolas en el inodoro. Eso era muy sucio, pero no podía dejar cabos sueltos y tiró la cadena cuando llevó todo. Después fue a lavarse la cara. 

Volvió al cuarto para tomar el libro que había dejado abandonado y fue acostarse en la cama, considerando las muchas posibilidades que podían pasar en el futuro y lo mucho que deseaba que aquel Will Graham tuviera su propio cuarto y lo dejara en paz. 

…

Mason no era alguien con paciencia, sintiendo que los caprichos que le cumplía su padre era una de las mayores causantes de ese mal hábito, pero eso nunca la había importado hasta esos momentos en los cuáles se estaba desesperando afuera de la gran mansión Verger ¿Por qué su padre estaba demorando demasiado? ¿Había sucedido algo?

Un suspiro de fastidio salió de sus labios; quería ver a ese chico. La nueva rata de laboratorio de su padre lo tenía emocionado y aunque si bien su acceso sería demasiado limitado aprovecharía cualquier cosa. Oh vaya que sí. 

Tal vez debería perder el tiempo dentro de casa, consideró. De todos modos, no había visto a su querida hermana y ahora que empezaba a disfrutar demasiado del dulce sabor de las lágrimas no perdería una oportunidad para obtenerlas otra vez. Incluso podía visitar al mudo que estaba en el sótano, sentía mucha simpatía por él cuando su voz se fue y las quejas se acabaron. 

Sólo avanzó unos pasos cuando escucho el sonido de la verja abrirse en la distancia; habían llegado. Hizo una leve mueca; eso sin duda había matado todos sus planeas, pero ¿eso importaba? Ahora vería algo incluso más importante. Se dio la vuelta entusiasmado, demasiado infantil para sus 14 años para ver el imponente auto de su adorado padre estacionarse a algunos metros enfrente de él. 

Molson Verger salió poco después jalando a un niño pequeño del brazo. No se veía como televisión, se decepcionó el primogénito de la familia Verger: estaba demasiado flaco, pálido y estaba algo sucio. Si no tuviera ese extraño don no estaría con vida, eso era seguro. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mason? —preguntó el hombre pasando de largo a su hijo, acompañado de sus hombres que le abrían la puerta sin preguntar. 

El chico sintió la ira por aquello y aunque sentía que ahora deseaba hacerle un berrinche, se resistió ante su propia idea. No la convenía en esos momentos. Respiro hondo, como aquellas veces que vio a su padre para calmarse y simplemente le siguió con dificultad; sus cortas piernas simplemente no podían seguirle el paso. 

— Quiero ver a Will ¿Crees que pueda jugar con él por un rato? —inquirió, simulando que la mirada fría de su padre no le afectaba en lo absoluto. 

Aquel hombre estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo su primogénito y realmente no le importaba demasiado. Los indicios psicópatas de su hijo mayor le serian demasiado beneficiosos, por supuesto, pero ahora era demasiado joven y por lo tanto, un estorbo en esos momentos. 

— Tal vez más tarde —asintió de forma vaga —, tengo que acompañar a este niño a su habitación y cuando pase las primeras pruebas puede que juegues un tiempo con él. 

—Pero yo quiero jugar con él —intentó reprochar pero al ver que su padre volteó a verlo con una severidad que sólo veía dirigida a Margot cerró la boca y detuvo sus pasos. Tal vez su cerebro no era muy bueno racionalizando las consecuencias de sus actos, pero con su padre era algo diferente. Sólo tendría que ser paciente, por supuesto, ya llegaría el momento para hacer algo interesante con Will Graham. Valdría la pena, eso era seguro. 

Will volteó un momento para ver un rato al chico que había quedado rezagado en el camino. No lo conocía por supuesto, pero ya lo odiaba y al ver la sonrisa enfermiza del adolescente solo conformaba ese oscuro sentimiento. Suponía que con el tiempo tendría ya razones sólidas, por lo que fijo su vista en el camino obligatorio. Sin importarle nada, como ahora venía haciendo. 

El camino hacía los dichosas habitaciones tardó unos minutos, algo que empezaba a inquietar al pequeño Will ¿Donde era ese lugar? ¿Qué le harían? ¿Lo torturarían? ¿Tratarían de matarlo? Muy buena suerte con eso, para ser alguien que no había pasado siquiera por la pubertad y no quería pensar en eso, la muerte era una opción viable. 

Tras bajar a varios metros y sentir la soledad más abrumadora llegaron a un lugar de la mansión que parecía simplemente no encajar, pues, se alejaba de toda opulencia y a quedar en la absoluta nada. Demasiado estéril y blanco; le recordaba demasiado a un hospital y sintió asco, odiaba demasiado los hospitales. Hundido en su propia inmundicia mental, apenas pudo hacer caso cuando Molson Verger le empujo contra la habitación ya abierta. 

Realmente no había una habitación tan blanca como esa, ni siquiera el hospital que tanto odiaba- Bueno, suponía que ese día moriría, reflexiono al ver que la habitación no estaba sola y un chico ya estaba adentro de ahí.

No era muy grande, apostaría que tenían casi la misma edad. Alto, más pálido que él, con el cabello rubio cenizo que se veía más opaco por sus ropas blancas. El chico que estaba acostado en la cama, se levantó para acercarse con curiosidad. Cuando el chico trato de verlo a los ojos, el desvió a la mirada. Era extraño, no sabía porque pensaba eso de él, solo lo sentía. Se apartó un poco. 

— ¿No saludas, Hannibal? —La voz de Molson Verger llamó la atención de los dos niños —. Yo pensaba que odiabas las groserías —se burló haciendo que el rubio le mirará con odio por unos segundos, antes que el adulto le soltará un puñetazo en la cara. 

Will se quedó helado ante aquella vista, fijándose en el chico que estaba en el suelo con la nariz rota y la sangre manchando su boca y parte de su ropa; tal vez era un pensamiento horrible, pero al ver el color carmesí logró calmarlo demasiado. 

— Lamento su descortesía, ha quedado mudo por su propia culpa —comentó el hombre cómo si hubieran pedido explicaciones —. Bien, en un rato vendrán por lo necesario —volteó a ver a Will que, aún asustado, logró murmurar un débil si —. Tú me agradas muchacho —acercó su mano dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro antes de marcharse. 

Cuando el hombre abandonó el lugar, Will sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, y sin perder el tiempo se agachó a ver a Hannibal que se había limitado a quedarse sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar ese lugar extraño. 

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó a lo que sólo recibió un leve asentimiento, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Su nariz parecía en mejor estado —. Pensaba que era él único fenómeno —sonrió por sus propias palabras, esperando alguna reacción. 

Y lo obtuvo, aquellos ojos marrones se posaron sobre los suyos, brillantes, adquiriendo un extraño brillo que hacía que pareciera al tono de la sangre que lo ensuciaba. Se asustó y afirmó su odio al contacto visual. No obstante, dicho contacto duró muy poco cuando le rubio le empujo. 

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —reclamó confundido viendo como el chico se iba a un cuarto -el baño, seguramente- y se encerraba ahí. 

Tras proferir otra maldición solo para él, decidió seguirlo - o al menos lo que puedo seguir- Suponiendo que se quedarían los dos en esa horrible habitación por un tiempo, llevarse mal sería una terrible opción. 

—Ey, lo siento, no quería decirte así —comenzó hablar mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. Si ponía atención, podía escuchar el sonido del agua corres —. Sé lo horrible que es que te llame fenómeno, a mí me lo dicen todo el tiempo.

El sonido del agua fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y frunció el ceño por aquello. Ya se había disculpado ¿Qué más quería? ¿Qué necesitaba para salir? Le molestó ¿Quién se creía? cuando pensó que lo mejor era ignorarlo y curiosear el lugar el agua se detuvo para escuchar los sonidos de unos pasos acercarse. Retrocedió unos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió. 

El rubio ya no tenía rastros de sangre y su nariz estaba perfectamente bien. También no tenía puesta su playera blanca, exponiendo su pequeño y esquelético torso donde se podía apreciar sus costillas. Su rostro se encontraba sin expresión, ni siquiera cambio cuando estiro su mano en un silencioso saludo. Educado. 

— ¿Realmente no puedes hablar, verdad? —Preguntó a lo que Hannibal asintió, moviendo un poco su mano, impaciente —. Hola —Will no tardó en tomar su mano sintiendo el frio tacto hasta que lo soltó. 

Hannibal se alejó para ir a un mueble donde sacó una playera limpia para ponérsela. Cuando terminó, regresó a la cama donde había dejado un libro que le esperaba fiel. Se acostó y retomó su lectura sin reparos. Will hizo una mueca al ver que claramente lo estaba ignorando; no le importaba realmente, no es que fuera sociable y si lo ignoraba no significaba nada para él. Que equivocado estaba. 

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola...bueno, solo espero que haya sido de su agrado y les recuerdo que pueden mandar sus comentarios, es gratis y alegran el corazón de este autor irresponsable,
> 
> Nos vemos.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que será este capitulo y el segundo son introductorios para conocer a nuestros protagonistas, no diré que son banales, son importante, así que no se brinquen eso.  
> No olviden de dejar su sensual rw, piensen que un gatito es feliz por eso.
> 
> Nos vemos nwn


End file.
